The Same
by violetsunshine
Summary: The only way to remove the clench of fear was in the form of tears. So he let it out. Part Two posted.
1. The Same

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Note: This is my first try at Supernatural fanfic and I would appreciate any reviews or comments. This was inspired by the song "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood. There is a part two that's Sam's point of view that'll I'll be posting in about a day, so if you like it please check back. Thanks for reading!

The Same

The sky was a hazy blue gray, not quite dark, not quite light. The air was frigid and chilled Dean to the bone. So he kept driving. For once his music was silent. The only

sounds in the car were the quiet slish of the wipers, hum of the heater and Sam's even breathing. For once, Sam was sleeping soundly and Dean did not want to disturb him.

Though his eyes were tired and finding it hard to separate the shades of gray in the road and sky, his rest was not as important as Sam's. Sometimes when Dean would look

in the dark rimmed eyes and listen to the exhausted voice of his brother, he felt such an urge to make him feel better. To invade his dreams and tell the bad things to get the

hell out, to leave Sam alone. He didn't deserve this, any of this. Pain, nightmares, the rejection of the simple pleasant life he'd always wished for. Dean wanted to crawl back

in time and fix Sam's life. Unfortunately he couldn't so he let him sleep in peace and quiet while the heater blew warm air and the wipers squished fat, wet snowflakes.

And suddenly, Dean wasn't in control. Fear clenched him deep in his gut and his knuckles turned white as he held tightly to the wheel. The car skidded effortlessly sideways

on the slick asphalt of the two-lane road. Dean couldn't help but notice all the noises were the same: the wipers, the heater, Sam's breathing. He had always imagined loud

screeches, metal bending, glass shattering for the moment he lost control of his car. Instead it all seemed so normal, so commonplace. Dean watched Sam's expressionless

face as he turned the wheel loose. The car swung to the shoulder and slid to a stop narrowly missing the snow filled ditch.

And still the sounds remained the same. But this time Dean couldn't stand it. Before he knew it he was crying. And it made him mad because he didn't like to cry, and it

made him feel weak. But everytime he looked at the sleeping Sam, ever restful and innocent looking, it just started up again. The only way to remove the clench of fear was

in the form of tears. So he let it out. The truth was what scared him most was the fact it could have been worse. He could have hurt Sam. He could have killed Sam. He never

would have forgiven himself. He sat like that for a good fifteen minutes imaging the could have beens and weeping. He wished he could talk to his father, more than anything

he wished that. Finally he wiped away the tears with his hand and gently put the car in gear. He stole one last glance at the sleeping form and whispered "I love you, Sam."

With that he pulled back onto the highway. The sounds remained the same.


	2. Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the song "Eleanor Rigby."

Alright

Sam moved his head slowly to face the window and hoped he appeared still asleep. He had woken about five minutes before to the sounds of crying and heard Dean whisper "I love you." He didn't understand. It was almost like waking up in a different world. Dean hadn't cried for like…well…years. It just wasn't his style. And to hear him say, "I love you, Sam." That was weird but Sam had to admit it made him feel better. After all that had happened at the asylum, Sam didn't know how Dean felt about him. He hoped Dean understood that in his right mind he would never do anything to hurt him. Sam decided maybe it was time to 'wake up.'

He jerked as if awaking with a start and turned his head to face Dean. Dean's eyes stayed to the road but Sam could see his eyes were semi-puffy and his face was blotchy. His eyes shifted to Sam for a moment before returning back to the road.

"Hey."

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes before replying the same.

"Hey…" he focused on Dean and sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

Dean never removed his eyes from the road.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look like you've been…"

"I haven't been doing anything but driving." Dean cut him off. Sam had to admit if he had woken up thirty minutes later, he would have never known Dean had been crying. He held his voice even and already the redness had faded from his face. Sam looked at him a moment longer then focused his attention on the snowy scenery flying by.

"Fine…jerk."

"That's what I thought…bitch."

Sam smiled in spite of himself and a quick glance at his brother proved he was too. Dean felt the uneasiness drain from him. Sam was alright.

Sam felt the uneasiness in himself subside for he knew Dean would be alright. Dean flicked on the radio and the familiar strains of the Beatles flowed through the speakers.

"Ah…look at all the lonely people."

And the Winchester brothers rode on.


End file.
